


Nevermind Bruises

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jock!JB & Nerd!Jr. Bestfriends!MarkBum + JinSon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind Bruises

JAEBUM

 

The coach's voice is loud and demanding as the boys ran their usual 8 rounds. The school's track is under renovation so they had to run around the school building for training instead. Jaebum is the captain and yet he's the most playful when it comes to training. He does well in every game though. While completing their last lap, almost to the finishing, he and Mark decided to play a little game of cathing - yes, like little boys.

He tagged Mark and ran off in full speed, looking back at Mark. The change on his bestfriend's face was so drastic and urgent that Jaebum turned to the front where Mark was pointing at frantically and Jaebum only managed to shout "Watch out!" before colliding hard onto a poor student carrying loads of books in hand. Jaebum managed to get his balance and didn't fall to the ground, unlike the other.

All the books scattered to the ground and it seemed like the boy had a quite hard fall onto the rough ground too. 

"Oh shit! I'm so so sorry! Oh my god are you okay?" Before Jaebum could help him up and check for any injuries, the coach started yelling.

"Yah Im Jaebum! You got 5 seconds to get your ass here! Or else everyone else is doing another 5 laps!" The rest of the team started whining. Jaebum cursed under his breath and the boy just shook his head and waved Jaebum off. 

"It's okay. I'm fine. Go, your coach is calling you," he said. Jaebum felt so conflicted and asked again before the boy nodded and sped through the finishing line after shouting back a quick apology to the boy.

 

"So who's the poor boy you collided with just now?" Mark sniggered.  

Jaebum grumbled as he munches on his lunch. "You think I know? I didn't even get to help him up with the coach shouting at me to get back."

Mark chuckled. "Well whoever it is, I need to thank him for the extra 20 in my pocket right now," Mark smirked. Jaebum groaned. Not because he lost the bet. But the thought of leaving the boy still lingers in his mind. And heart.

 

 

 

JINYOUNG

 

Jackson wanted to start the long complaining speech that he had prepared for Jinyoung when he heard the loud crashing of books onto the table behind him but stopped himself when he saw the bloody wound on Jinyoung's arms and a small one on his palm. Still very new, very red.

"What happened???" he exclaimed, forgetting that they were in a library. Well not that he cared anyway when the students around him shushed him and giving him death glares.

He rushed over to his bestfriend but too scared to do anything in case he accidentally hurt Jinyoung even more. 

"I fell," Jinyoung answered simply.

"WHERE? The 10th storey??" Jackson was being too loud again.

"Can you be quiet? I'm fine," Jinyoung said in a hushed tone. He sat down and winced as he checked his wounds. 

"And you didn't even go to the infirmary? Jinyoung????"

Jinyoung sighed. "It's freaking far and I was already like halfway here with all these books. I'll just buy some band-aids later."

Jackson wanted to argue more but something stopped him. He got quiet and sat down facing Jinyoung, face filled with concern. "Did you get bullied?" he asked softly.

Jinyoung frowned as he looked up from his wounds. "What? No! Someone ran into me and I fell okay? Sheesh. I'm not a pathetic student who gets beat up by the big kids okay," Jinyoung defended himself.

"Someone ran into you and he didn't help you to the infirmary??? Or help carry your books to the library??" 

Jinyoung sighed. "It's a long story."

"Where is this person? I have to teach him some basic manners," Jackson said, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"I'm fineeeee. Oh my god Jackson. Will you chill out? I'm the one who told him to go back coz his coach was already shouting at him," Jinyoung said.

"A JOCK RAN INTO YOU??" Jackson shouted, obviously completely ignoring the fact that they are still in the library. Jinyoung is pretty sure they are going to get kicked out soon if Jackson doesn't shut up.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "You know what? I've spilled too many unnecessary information on you. Just shut up and sit down."

Jackson sat down but his face changed to a smirk. "You're defending him a lot despite having bloody wounds all over. Is he hot?"

Jinyoung felt the heat creeping onto his face and he unconsciously bit his lower lip slightly.

"It's Im Jaebum." 


End file.
